


The Travelers

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Dragonair  TF oneshot.





	The Travelers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [confusedkangaroo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=confusedkangaroo).



"Ugh, I knew we shouldn't have come this far..." Paige mumbled, stumbling through the hallucination-inducing heat-waves from the desert she and her trusted Swampert were traveling in, "Knew it, knew it, knew it..."

"Swampert..." the Swampert agreed.

"I mean, who would come here, of all places?" she asked herself, "They say there's a town here somewhere, but I don't see any prime spots. For all I know, we just looking like a traveling circus, looking for a town that isn't even there." And why were the two venturing forth through the desert? They were actually a traveling market, selling weird stuff no one except the noobs wanted to buy. And even then, they really never made any money. She wanted to make a stationary business, but the costs for the buildings were unfortunately too high for her budget.

"Swampert!" the Swampert said as it found something. Paige snapped out of her memories, and looked up to see what was the commotion. She saw a large town.

"Yes!" she shouted. Maybe there still was some hope left.

But as she neared, closer and closer, her hopes soon vanished along with the level of maintenance on the city. Everything was completely wrecked and abandoned, and the bricks from the buildings were all scattered across the road. There was no one in the houses. Vines were thrown about everywhere. Water wasn't running, electricity wasn't flowing. She wouldn't be surprised if this was a battleground for the war many years ago.

' _Why is nobody here?_ ' she wondered.

She then decided to wander off, to get some much-needed alone time. She went into a surprisingly intact building. Of course, there were vines hanging all across the walls, and much of the cement on the ground was removed. Boxes and crates were piled waist-high. Alone she sat on the floor, and started to spit out whatever came to mind. "Why? Why does the world have to revolve around money? Why can't a girl just, fulfill her wish? Why?" she muttered. She occasionally had these times, but for this one she acted especially jagged.

"Swampert?" she heard her Swampert ask.

Curious, she walks out of the building, and asks, "What did you find, Swampert?" The Swampert points to a fountain. Surprisingly, it's still running, even after all these years. but what was even more fascinating was the water itself. It had somewhat of an odd tint to it. Not obvious, but noticeable at a distance.

"Huh, wonder why it's like that..." she inquires, unaware of what is going to happen next.

"Swampert!" the Swampert yelled. She turned around, only to find a Vine Whip hurling right towards her. The two vines lashed at her, causing her to fall into the fountain. "Stupid Vine Whip!" she mutters as she got up from the fountain. The Swampert appeared to be looking at her almost scared.

"What's Drag- wrong, Gon- Swampert? she asked: "What?" She noticed her back turning a light blue, and her front white. Her face slowly morphed into a muzzle and a horn slowly grew from her forehead. Her ears slowly rounded up and spiked upwards to form angel wings. Her beautiful purple hair she noticed, was now gone as well. She soon found she could not separate her legs as her new skin slowly combined the two into a tail. Large beads formed on her tail, so now all she could do was slither. Now all that was left is her body. The skin crawled from both her neck up, and legs down to her stomach. Once her arms have been stuck to her torso with super-glue, the skin formed over them.

"Dragonair? (What- what's happened to me!?)" she asked.

The Swampert said, confused, "I don't know; You just got shoved into the fountain, and then turned into a Dragonair."

"Sorry for uh, following you all the way over here, I just overheard, and overcompensated a bit," the two heard. They turned to find an Ivysaur walking in on both of you.

"So it's you! You did _this!_ " she yelled as she charged towards him.

The Swampert blocked off her: "Stop."

"Look, I'm sorry," the Ivysaur added, "I just overheard that you basically hated your life."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't mean it like that!" she shouted.

"Paige, please, calm down," the Swampert comforts her.

"Look, you can live with us, if you want. I was just trying to help you out in the long run..." the Ivysaur says.

"Us?" she asks.

"You didn't think I live alone, did you?" it laughs. Soon, other Pokemon begin popping up inside the homes. "We could always use more people to help."

Paige and Swampert looked at each other. ' _Yeah, this would be nice, but...there's a reason I wanted to be a traveling market..._ ' Paige thought.

"Sorry, but we don't accept your offer," the Swampert said, which surprised Paige.

"Really? I mean, we have water, food, shelter, nice people..." the Ivysaur tried to convince.

"No thanks," the Swampert said, before turning to the Dragonair, "We might as well use our age while we can, right Paige?"

Paige thought about it. She looked up, and turned to the Ivysaur: "Sorry."

"Oh..." the Ivysaur said, distraught. We soon left the city. "Don't worry, we'll be back here when the time calls!" Paige tells all the other fellow Pokemon before leaving.

"Well, looks like now we don't have to worry about money, eh?" the Swampert jokes around with Paige, once they are out in the desert once again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We don't even need a jet anymore," she chuckles, before playfully testing out her skills in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> W00t, another story finished! Nothing really left to say!  
> I'll look forward to seeing all yo' lovely faces in a couple of days!  
> Pokemon belongs to Nintendo (Yeah, I've been forgetting to do these.)  
> And as always, ~GamerStories


End file.
